French Patent FR 2 514 855 discloses a quick connection which comprises two elements, male and female, adapted to fit axially, provoking the opening of a valve mounted in the body of the female element, this body being equipped with a loaded lock, mounted to slide in this body and pierced with a central opening for the fit of the male element. The wall of the opening of the lock presents teeth offset with respect to one another along a median axis of this opening, while the male element is provided with a shoulder adapted to rest selectively against one or the other of these teeth. When the connection is in passing configuration, a first tooth of the lock maintains the male element in is place in the female element.
This conventional arrangement is satisfactory from the standpoint of robustness and reliability.
However, this connection risks being opened accidentally, particularly under the effect of a shock or a bump against an obstacle. In effect, the quick connection elements are generally mounted at the end of flexible pipes and may be subjected to different stresses or interactions from their environment which might cause an untimely opening of the connection.
In certain applications, such an untimely opening is prohibitive insofar as it may lead to the interruption of the supply of a member consuming a fluid. In particular, such is the case of the connections used in the systems supplying breathable air to an operator wearing a protective suit in a hostile or polluted environment.
It is a more particular object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a quick connection which does not risk being uncoupled accidentally and which, on the contrary, requires a conscious maneuver by the operator, such maneuver being, moreover, easy and intuitive.